


(K)not Me

by Kuronekochan



Series: Knots & Ties [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha James Potter, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Severus Snape, Boypussy, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Omega Severus Snape, Omega Verse, Pretty Severus Snape, Smut, Top James Potter, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuronekochan/pseuds/Kuronekochan
Summary: “Alpha,” Severus whimpers, and the growl of approval from James causes more wetness to leak from him.  Severus wants to submit, heneedsto submit, he knows he does.  But if James has it his way, he’d already be balls deep inside of Severus’ with his teeth latched onto his neck.  Severus is his Omega, that’s how it’s supposed to be.  That doesn’t mean that Severus makes it easy for his Alpha or the rest of the pack.  He’s never been an easy Omega which is precisely how he’d managed to hold the Marauders' attention for all these years as they’d engaged in the traditional dance of courtship: stalking him, hounding him, poking and probing him as they forcibly pried each and every one of Severus’ tightly guarded secrets out from under him.  It had been exquisite.
Relationships: (except for Peter Pettigrew because hall naw lol), James Potter/Severus Snape, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Severus Snape/Marauders
Series: Knots & Ties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763416
Comments: 36
Kudos: 789
Collections: Asians-Finished_reading-list1





	(K)not Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a one-shot that I created to help get my creative juices flowing while I continue Irrevocably. Quarantine still has me at my wit's end and I figure smut is a good way of dealing with that :P I've always been interested in trying my hand at an Omegaverse and after reading my fair share of those sort of stories I have a few different headcanons about Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics that I've wanted to play with for a while now. Irrevocably is the main series I am currently working on but I had a lot of fun writing this so I may come back to it later (especially for the background relationships between Severus and the other Marauders that was only mentioned here). Enjoy!

James is tied to the bed, faced flushed red and beads of sweat glistening on his sun-kissed skin as he bares his teeth in a snarl.

Oh. He’s so lovely, this beautiful dangerous creature.

Severus feels a spike of lust shoot through him and straight to his cunt that’s already dripping in need. Even if Sirius and Remus hadn’t forcibly dragged him here and barricaded him in the room with the Alpha, head of their pack, Severus would have gladly submitted. He’s glad he didn’t though because the result of his typical defiance is the pretty picture that James makes, tied to the bed while his golden muscles do everything in their power to fight against the bonds holding him captive, against the bonds keeping him from his Omega.

“How long have you been waiting, hm?” Severus teases, or at least he tries to because halfway through the question his voice had changed in such a way that the words end on a needy moan. His thighs feel soaked which he knows can’t actually be possible, not yet at least. After all, Severus isn’t the one being subjected to the base needs of his biology—he’s not in heat. James however, his gorgeous desperate Alpha is most certainly in a rut and with each second that Severus refuses to go to him James’ snarls and growls grow louder, his body fighting against the bindings with even greater ferocity.

“Don’t blame me,” Severus says, taunting now as the slender fingers of his hand wrap around James’ engorged organ. Instantly, James bucks up into his hand, the Alpha too deep in rut to respond with any sort of coherence although the growls turn almost…soothing, not as desperate as they were before.

Severus licks his lips, mouth salivating because he wants to wrap his lips around the head but even without his own heat beating down on him, with all of James’ pheromones in the air, the part of Severus that _needs_ it is the pulsating core between his legs.

“I need you,” Severus gasps out, both hands continuing their work on James’ huge cock that looks impossibly larger due to the effects of his rut. Even tied as he is James is not completely helpless. The brutal rhythm of his thrusts have the muscles of Severus’ arms screaming, and tied though he is, the large spike in his pheromones has Severus’ heady with desire. 

“Alpha,” Severus whimpers, and the growl of approval from James causes more wetness to leak from him. Severus wants to submit, he _needs_ to submit, he knows he does. But if James has it his way, he’d already be balls deep inside of Severus’ with his teeth latched onto his neck. Severus is his Omega, that’s how it’s supposed to be. That doesn’t mean that Severus makes it easy for his Alpha or the rest of the pack. He’s never been an easy Omega which is precisely how he’d managed to hold the Marauders attention for all these years as they’d engaged in the traditional dance of courtship: stalking him, hounding him, poking and probing him as they forcibly pried each and every one of Severus’ tightly guarded secrets out from under him. It had been exquisite.

They’d wanted to know everything about Severus, to _own_ everything that is Severus. They wanted to make him laugh and cry, they wanted to make him beg and weep. They wanted his love and his scorn—they wanted every part of him, for every part of his life to be filled with his Alphas. They wanted to rule over every thought, every emotion, every action because no one should have more power in his life than his Alphas, no one should take up more of his time than them.

With two Purebloods and a Half-blood trained in the Old Ways the courtship of Severus Snape certainly hadn’t been a Muggle fairytale but oh, if it wasn’t everything that the needy little Omega in him had begged for.

But as much as they wished to rule him Severus wished the same thing. He’d seen their Alpha attention turn to other potential mates and while many Omegas would have done more to please the Alphas, to show how good they could be, Severus had done none of those things. He hadn’t sat idly by, hoping and praying that a little bat of his lashes and a coy smile would be enough to have three hungry Alphas growling down his neck. No, Severus had smirked, and taunted, and infuriated them until they could think of nothing but Severus Snape, until all they wanted to do was to hold him down and put him in his place, to breed him. To show him who exactly his Alphas are.

And oh, _that_ had been fun. But they are passed that bit of courtship now, or mostly anyway. They won’t truly be passed all of that until the magical time that all three Alpha ruts sync with Severus’ heat and the final bonding can be formed. Until then, Severus spends much of his time snarling at other Omegas, keeping them from his mates. The rest of his time he spends by being utterly maddening to the point where the Alphas have eyes only for him, desire only for him.

He’s an Omega, yes, but such a reality makes Severus feel powerful. Invincible really, nearly as invincible as he feels while teasing his Alpha and taking advantage of James’ compromised state. He almost wants to thank Sirius and Remus for tying up James, a feat that is only possible due to the demands of his rut and his need for Severus, not to mention that the two in question are members of his pack. James may be the Chief Alpha but his pack is not a weak one; compromised as he is there was little hope he’d be able to win against the combined strength of Sirius and Remus.

Severus is drawn from his thoughts by a guttural moan from James, the Alpha’s hips tensing as his seed sprays all over his chest, his crotch, and Severus’ hands. The beginnings of a knot has formed at the base of his cock, though not much as his cock isn’t getting the proper receptors needed which it won’t, not until Severus’ needy cunt is wrapped around him. Even now, the cock that’s still twitching in Severus’ hands hasn’t lost any of its hardness, a clear sign of an unfulfilled rut.

“I think…I think you’re ready,” says Severus, the Omega licking his lips in desire as his fingers sticky with James’ cum move to shrugs his robes off without care. If Severus were any other Omega, he would have untied James after being shoved in the room before going down on his knees, presenting himself for his Alpha’s use. But Severus isn’t just any Omega—not to say that he hasn’t been taken in such a position before. No, Severus is an Omega strong enough to be the chosen of three powerful Alphas. An Omega who's strong enough to still maintain a cool head in order to take advantage of a situation that most Omegas would definitely be at a disadvantage in, even if he’s not in heat and it’s James that’s in a rut.

Therefore, Severus doesn’t untie his Alpha. He doesn’t submit to him, although he _should_ ; he knows he’ll pay for it later but the smirk curving up Severus’ lips is a clear sign that he doesn’t care. No, that’s not it. He _does_ care, fervently, and he’s looking forward to each and every lesson that James will brand into his skin. But Severus has a few lessons of his own to teach his Alphas, and after knowing the Slytherin for so long, they should have known without thought that Severus would take advantage of the moment, enough to turn what should be a satisfying rut into a _maddening_ experience.

The smirk on Severus’ face is firmly in place as he wraps one hand around the base of James’ cock while carefully lowering himself down onto the hard shaft. James growls and snarls, hips thrusting upwards as he tries to slam home, but Severus remains in control by sheer will alone—well, that and the binds holding James down. Severus hadn’t stretched himself beforehand, nor since he’d entered the room as he’d been much too happy about tormenting James with soft touches, so the stretch punches the air out of Severus. He’s left open-mouthed and gasping for breath as the muscles of his thighs tremble under the slow, torturous strain of Severus lowering himself onto James’ large Alpha cock.

“A-Alpha,” Severus gasps out. James responds by snapping his hips up, closing the last bit of distance between them as his balls press flush to Severus’ arse. Severus whimpers, because this torture of his runs both ways. James feels as hard as steel inside of him, and Severus can feel each and every twitch of that huge Alpha cock as his walls flutter around the intrusion. The delicious stimulation is enough to have his semi-hard cock finally jutting out in need. It’s nowhere near an Alpha’s size, but it’s hard and leaking bits of precum and Severus knows that soon James’ chest won’t just be painted in his own release.

That perfect moment of finally being full of James’ cock had seemed like a lifetime between them but it’s broken with another snarl from James as his hips snap up before he begins relentlessly pounding into Severus. Severus’ gasps again, his hands splayed on James’ muscled chest for purchase as his cunt is battered at a brutal pace. It’s like riding a wild stallion, and even if he’s on top and in control, Severus feels as though he’s barely hanging on for the ride.

“Oh…Alpha, Alpha please,” moans Severus, his head falling back in pleasure while the long strands of his inky black hair tickle at the small of his back. Before Severus had closed his eyes, he’d been met with the image of James’ face flushed in pleasure, his Alpha teeth bared. The sight had been enough to cause a rush of fluid out of him, the sticky substance dripping down James’ cock and over the base that Severus can already feel growing harder, the Alpha eager to knot him.

A particular sharp thrust from James accompanied by an animalistic growl has Severus keening in pleasure, his body writhing as an even larger rush of fluids escapes him. “F-fuck,” he stutters out, eyes rolling in the back of his head as James’ brutal pace cause the Slytherin to tumble over the edge into the first wave of orgasmic bliss. “Ngh,” he says, before collapsing on top of James in a weak, sweaty mess. James is still fucking into him relentless, and the swell of his knot is almost there, enough that Severus is grinding into him, eager to feel James’ knot wedged inside of his battered pussy.

Severus finds himself licking at James’ chest, his toes curling as his cut gears up for another orgasm that is impossible to fight against with James fucking into him so forcibly. Severus’ neglected cock is still hard between them, but with Severus currently sprawled as he is, his cock soon is met with the exquisite pressure of their two bodies grinding together.

“Please, Alpha, please. I’m so close…need you. Need your knot, in me. Knot me, Alpha.”

James is much too gone to actually speak, but the growl of pleasure in Severus’ ear makes it clear that the Alpha understands what his little Omega is saying, or at least he can feel it in every line of Severus’ body. James’ growling makes Severus feel as though he could purr like a kitten if he tries hard enough. Instead, Severus lifts his head, pressing his lips to James as he slips his tongue between those Alpha teeth to tease at the warm space within. James growls against his mouth, the Alpha teeth sharp against Severus’ soft lips as his Alpha nips at him.

Severus moans, attention drawn to their kissing before James suddenly snarls louder than ever, and with a swift snap of his hips, the knot that had been teasing against Severus finally slots itself into place before the knot begins to swell rapidly. Severus gasps, thighs trembling as his body jerks, and without warning there’s a small splatter of cum between them as Severus’ cock twitches through an orgasm. Severus is forced to turn his head, breaking the kiss so that he can suck in gasping breaths of air as James grinds up into him, his thrusts losing most of their earlier ferocity with the Gryffindor’s orgasm so near.

“Alpha, need you. Need…” his voice breaks off in a keening moan, and even if it hadn’t it would have been drowned out by the sound of James shouting his completion as his aching cock _finally_ releases itself in the one place that it’s been begging for since his rut had come upon him. Severus trembles and whines, the Slytherin already feeling so full even though he knows from experience that James will probably cum another two, possibly three times.

They’re knotting together, impossible for the two to separate without great discomfort and injury. James is quiet now, only letting out small growls when his body sees fit to pump more cum into Severus’ greedy cunt. Severus is quiet as well, except for his small whimpers as his cunt twitches and spasms around the hard length inside of him. Severus cums again, for which he’s grateful for because, without an accompanying heat to match James’ rut, Severus already feels a small amount of discomfort as James’ body shudders through a third orgasm.

Fuck, but he feels so _full_.

“J-James,” Severus gasps out, and it’s the first sign that the rutting Alpha’s pheromones are finally starting to die down a bit because Severus hadn't said _Alpha_. Without a heat to accompany it, a rut is rarely more than a day. It makes sense, as biology has no intention of Alphas being compromised for so long, even with their natures insisting that they form packs with other capable Alphas who can guard and defend during such times, as is the case with Sirius and Remus on the other side of the door. Plus, Severus had spent a few hours purposely evading Sirius and Remus even when he knew his Alpha was in rut which has resulted in Severus withstanding a much shorter coupling from his Alpha. 

That, however, is something only a really confident Omega, or a really _stupid_ one would do, especially with a powerful and affluent pack like the Marauders as his Alphas; there’s a long line of Omegas eager and desperate to be in his place. Watching his Alphas sniffing him out while they took turns chasing him through the halls of Hogwarts—someone had to stay to guard James after all—not even sparing any other Omegas a glance had been invigorating. It’d taken him everything not to go to them, but that rush of power that their ardent desire, their _possessiveness_ had inspired will probably always be a potent aphrodisiac for Severus.

Since Severus’ had boarded the train to Hogwarts, it seems like he’s always been under these Alphas' power and mercy but that certainly doesn’t mean he’s _powerless_. Anything but.

“Untie me.” Yup. If James is speaking again, and making demands to boot, he’s definitely on the other side of his rut.

Severus almost wants to leave the Alpha tied up, to tease him for a bit longer but knotted as they are Severus won’t be able to make a run for it once James manages to free himself, because he will. With a small pout, Severus uses a groping hand to fish over his robes so that he can find his wand.

_“Finite incantatem.”_

Instantly, James’ powerful arms are wrapped around Severus’ slight frame, the Gryffindor grumbling a bit in Severus’ ear at being tied up but not for long. James didn’t get to bite him while they’d rutted so he wastes no time in placing his lips at the junction of Severus' throat before biting down. Severus’ mouth parts on a gasp, because without his heat and with the rut pheromones dissipating, the bite _hurts_. Severus can smell a hint of blood in the air, and it causes Severus to squirm in James hold, and that causes James’ knot to tug at him in slight warning.

Severus’ body goes lax.

James lets out a hum of pleasure before drawing back from the bite, and though it had hurt initially, when James gently licks at the wound all Severus can feel is a shiver of pleasure running through him. James had thankfully stopped cumming after his third release because Severus feels absolutely _stuffed_. Even so, with James licking at the bite on his scent gland—a bite that would make Severus’ scent smell of his Alpha, as James had used his Alpha teeth to secrete his essence into him—it’s not long before Severus cunt releases another orgasm around the knot plugging him.

James chuckles in his ear, hips instinctively thrusting up while Severus just moans pitifully, the muscles of his cunt still fluttering around James' knot, not allowing an ounce of his Alpha's seed to escape. Severus is sure that he'll probably cum again before this is all over, heat or not. 

It’s going to be a long thirty minutes.


End file.
